Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy: A twist of plans
by TheTomBoy-Ottsel
Summary: Hey, Hey, Hey you! If you want to read this story go to 'miss literati' at Google to and the story called 'A twist in the precursor legacy' by TheTomBoy-Ottsel. Just, go!
1. Chapter 1

Sucked in

FaZeBeBe: Hey guys and girls! I've been in love with this website ( ) and I can't pull myself away from all of this website's stories! Since I have A.D.H.D I have troubles focusing but I love reading and typing! I can't get away this is my drug…

And since I love Jak and Daxter I've thought why not make a story about it. So I talk to my friends and they said they want to be a part of it (so do I) I gunna give us a hard time *evil grin* So, I now stop talking about this and get on with it (or you just skip this) I'm going to start! (First fanfic!).

Chapter one: what to do…

I was lying on the floor. "Uhhhhggg… I'm bored let's do something!" I got up and looked at my friends. "Suggestions?"

"Well we could play truth or dare," Alexis suggested. She was a red head, she was really smaller than everyone here. Her face was covered in a light shade of freckles.

"No, No, No, No, No!" Screamed Sandy. This one was smaller than me **(1). **She had black hair, and liked to wear Mickey Mouse shirts.

"How about tag?" Tracy asked. She was blonde and really smart. And somewhat thin.

"How about sleep?" Said Alex. She was the oldest. Had black hair and taller than me.

"How about video games?" Vedat this boy was blonde, Turkish. And, Very thin and same height as me.

"Vedat, I like your thinking" I said in an overwhelmed voice.

We all ran to grab a seat in the living room. I always sat in a business chair up close. Tracy sat on the floor, Vedat sat on the edge of the couch and Alexis sat in a high chair **(2)**. Alex sat in one of the corner, while Sandy sat in the other.

"What game now?" I asked trying to pick one of many games we had from ps3.

"Bio Shock!" Vedat exclaimed.

"How about hmm… Jak and daxter?" I asked while showing the case to everyone.

**End of chapter one!**

So… tell me what ya think if I get messages saying to cancel this idea TALK TO THE HAND! (1) I better much taller than anyone here.(2) Not the baby chairs the dining ones! I don 't own J&D Mickey Mouse or Bio Shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jak and Daxter? Isn't that a one player game?" Vedat asked.

"It doesn't matter. We can play one at a time! Brittney will go first. We'll give her pointers and hints." Tracy said.

"Sure... you'll give me pointers when I played this game thousands of time. When everyone hasn't played this game at least once. Your going to tell me where the orbs are? The power cells? The bad guys?" I asked giving a smirk. She stayed quite. Soon the naughty dog words came on. I saw Daxter doing a little dance.

"I wish I can be one of those little kangaroos. They're so adorable." I heard Tracy say. I looked at her. "What aren't they? And I bet Vedat want to be one too." O looked at Vedat and saw him with a of odd look on his face.

"What kind of twigs are you are you chewing on?" I chuckled at the thing I said. They looked at me crazy. "You gotta love Jak and Daxter to know it." I said. I pushed the start button. It killed the power. "William!" I yelled for my brother.

"What you and your stupid friends want?" My brother yelled.

"The power's out! I can't see nothing!" I yelled.

"It's not out. I coming over there. Turn off your traps." My brother yelled. I got up and took down the water bucket filled with day's old water and bacteria. "I'm coming in." He opened the door. "Wow you should open your door. It's bitch black in here. Let me see the TV." I heard him walk over.

"What's the problem? Lose wire?" I asked.

"Yeah, here I got it." The TV came on we saw Daxter still dancing. We waited a few seconds and he was still dancing. "Do I have to come in the TV and fix it?" William said.

"I wish I can do that." I mumbled. "Hey Alex and Lexi can you wish my brother was an Ottsel?" I asked. Suddenly Daxter stopped dancing. He looked like he was smirking. "Uh, what's wrong with Daxter?" I asked. He reached out for everyone in the room. "This is impossible!" I said. Daxter pulled us in the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing I knew I awoke to see the sky. I mumbled around.I rubbedmy eyes. I looked around to see the ocean. I didn't live near the ocean. I live in the dust bowl. I looked around to look for my family and friends. I saw two furballs in the sand. I got up. They were creepy. I walked away quietly. I saw one of them moving. It was coming to life. My foot got trapped in the sand, I stumble and fell backwards. The fur coat got up and stretched. It was an animal. I saw the other one get up too. I screamed as loud as I can but nothing came out. The creature yelled.

"What's wrong with your ears!" The creature said. It sounded like my brother.

"What the heck am I!" I heard the other fur say. It sounded like Tracy.

"Why are you human with long ears?" She pointed to me. "And I'm a furball?" Tracy asked. She looked at her hand. "I wished to be an Ottsel and I literally got my wish! And he's one too!" Tracy yelled.

"We all made wishes and you wished to be one of the annoying rats." William said. He paused. "And I wished for Brittany to stop talking. Brittany can you talk?" My brother asked. I tried to yell. But I couldn't. I shook my head. "Great I got my wish. But Brittany wished to be sucked in the game. How am I an Ottsel?" He shook his head. "Alex and Alexis."

"Wait a minute. Where's Sandy, Vedat Alex, and Lexi?" Tracy asked jumping on me and grinning my shirt looking at me in the eye. "Have I gone crazy! I can't be an Ottsel! Look at me I'm covered in fur! Your brother is too! Half of the people gone missing! And were in a video game!" Tracy yelled. "What's happening to us! We had the life!" Tracy yelled. "Uh, those people look familiar." Tracy's eyes went huge and her pupils dialated.

I turn around to see the two adventures standing there. I got up and grabbed my brother and my friend. I walked about two yards away. I set them down. "Guys were not supposed to meet them." My brother whispered. "We have to change our names. I'm Billy." I used to call him that. "Your Tray." He pointed to my friend. "And your Bee." He said. I was highly allergic to bees. I raised both of my hands in the air and shakes them around. "You like it? Good."

I got up and walked around mouthing words I shouldn't be saying. Pointing to my brother. And I touched my face to find out that I had very long ears. I began running around wanting to yell my head off. "Woah, look Jak there's more of me." I heard Daxter say.


End file.
